Terre et Mer (BTS Vhope)
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: BTS - Jung Hoseok, prince héritier du royaume de Corée, et Kim Taehyung, prince du royaume de Vante, tombèrent amoureux immédiatement, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais Taehyung ne pouvait vivre au côté de son bien-aimé, car sa nature l'en empêchait : c'était un triton, un homme du peuple de la mer, et l'union entre un humain et un triton était absolument saugrenue.
1. Chapter 1

****Bienvenue sur cet OS ! Il s'agit d'une histoire Vhope, librement adaptée de la Petite Sirène. Attention, guimauve en vue... ;-)****

****J'ai coupé l'OS en plusieurs parties pour que la lecture soit plus agréable.****

****J'espère que vous apprécierez !****

Le matin était calme, au royaume de Corée. Le roi et la reine Jung considéraient chaque membre du personnel du palais comme leurs amis ou même leurs enfants, et ils étaient fortement aimés par leurs sujets. Chacune des apparitions des souverains suscitaient l'admiration et la sympathie.

Tous respectaient ce couple soudé ; avant son couronnement, le roi, bel homme grand et svelte, fort de corps et d'esprit, avait été un prince très apprécié, couvé par l'amour de parents affectueux et de tout un peuple. Lors de son mariage, d'aucuns s'étaient surpris à rêver de vivre aussi une histoire d'amour aussi belle que celle-là : le prince avait rencontré sa femme lors d'une promenade en forêt, et éperdus d'amour, les deux ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

Devenus souverains tôt, le jeune couple avait tout sacrifié pour faire leurs preuves et se donner corps et âme au royaume. Une monarchie plus proche du peuple, un nouveau souffle de modernité, des changements de mentalité, des impôts plus équitables, des relations diplomatiques améliorées, un commerce extérieur florissant, l'abolition de l'esclavage et de la peine de mort, une sécurité intérieure assurée, de nombreux progrès technologiques, scientifiques et médicaux ; le royaume de Corée avait connu tout cela lors du règne de leurs roi et reine bien-aimés, et bientôt le pays s'était retrouvé transformé en un havre de paix, foyer du progrès et berceau de l'humanisme, loin de l'atmosphère sombre des royaumes belliqueux voisins de Chine, du Japon et de Russie.

Les souverains vieillissaient, cependant, et préparaient déjà leur succession. De leurs amours étaient nés une princesse puis un prince ; la jeune Daewon, jeune fille admirée pour son élégance et son engagement social, était donc celle qui était destinée à devenir reine, car dans le nouveau royaume de Corée, si le droit d'aînesse était de vigueur, aucune loi salique n'était appliquée.  
Mais lorsque la princesse, au cours de son entretien avec ses parents, avait véritablement compris que toute son éducation se révélait être une préparation aux obligations de monarque, elle exprima le souhait de se retirer des fonctions royales : son désir profond était celui d'une vie de famille paisible, elle qui avait été bénie par un mariage heureux.

Pour elle, son jeune frère Hoseok était bien plus à même de gouverner, lui qui avait la prestance et le charisme d'un roi, une capacité de réflexion, une intelligence et une ouverture d'esprit que les intellectuels vantaient jusqu'au continent européen.  
Daewon avait déjà trente ans, et sa santé s'était fragilisée à la suite de ses accouchements ; avec quatre années de moins, Hoseok était plus robuste, d'une endurance admirable et d'une santé de fer, et son intérêt pour les fonctions du royaume lui conféraient des avantages indéniables pour porter la couronne.

Surnommé « l'Ange du peuple » dans toute la Corée, le jeune homme ne cessait d'impressionner également pour sa gentillesse, sa générosité, son intérêt non feint et sincère pour les gens, à qui il souhaitait donner de l'espoir et illuminer leur journée, leur offrant toujours un grand sourire chaleureux qui ne manquait jamais d'insuffler de la joie dans leurs cœurs.  
La beauté que le ciel lui avait offerte faisait également rêver nombre de damoiselles et damoiseaux, qui se plaisaient à imaginer la douceur de vivre à ses côtés, mais aussi l'honneur et le prestige d'intégrer la famille royale.

Alors, après s'être collectivement entendus, les monarques et leurs enfants convinrent de désigner Jung Hoseok comme prince héritier du royaume de Corée.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle, Min Yoongi eut un sourire affectueux sur son doux visage poupin, et ses yeux brillèrent d'émotion.

« Tu seras un grand roi, le peuple vivra heureux sous ta protection et t'aimera, comme ils aiment tes parents, affirma le jeune homme au prince héritier, luttant pour que sa voix cesse de trembler.

\- La fonction pourrait toujours t'être confiée à ma place, au moment venu. Tu fais partie de la famille après tout, hyung, et tu as sans doute plus les épaules pour cela que moi » souffla Hoseok.

Min Yoongi, cousin de la princesse et du prince, était l'homme dont Hoseok était le plus proche. C'était un homme plus petit que le prince, au physique plus chétif, au visage plus rond et doté de cheveux fins dont il s'amusait à changer la couleur régulièrement.

Si Hoseok possédait une tristesse certaine dans son regard, la froideur dans les yeux de Yoongi effrayaient plus d'un, et la souffrance qu'ils pouvaient montrer parfois s'accompagnait d'une souffrance, d'une sorte de haine silencieuse que personne hormis Hoseok ne comprenait.  
Car le prince, lui, savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une carapace, et il avait travaillé dur pour découvrir la véritable personnalité de son cousin replié sur lui-même.

Une année seulement les séparaient, ils avaient grandi ensemble, et d'amis d'enfance ils étaiens devenus meilleurs amis, et rien ne pouvait briser leur lien. La confiance entre eux était totale et aveugle, l'un ne tarissait jamais d'éloges pour l'autre ; les secrets n'existaient pas, et la trahison était impensable.

Yoongi, imprésario et artiste lui-même à ses heures, était réputé pour son naturel calme : souvent surpris à s'assoupir dans tous les endroits, même improbables, n'élevant jamais la voix sur quiconque, n'esquissant jamais un geste brusque, il arborait presque toujours une expression indifférente, presque d'ennui.

Ses sourires n'étaient adressés qu'à Hoseok, et c'était comme si ce dernier agissait comme un générateur d'énergie, car Yoongi ne se retrouvait gonflé d'enthousiasme qu'en présence de son cousin.

Ainsi, seul le prince connaissait l'homme profondément attentionné, affectueux et compréhensif qu'était le véritable Min Yoongi ; et comme les deux jeunes hommes étaient aperçus ensemble chaque jour, des langues avides de scandales concernant cette famille royale trop parfaite répandaient la rumeur d'une relation charnelle entre eux – ce à quoi peu de monde croyaient, considérant plutôt la relation entre les deux nobles comme une forme extraordinairement belle d'amitié.

« Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler « hyung », Hobi, tu es le prince. Et ta sœur et ses enfants sont avant moi dans l'ordre de succession. De toute façon, le trône ne m'intéresse aucunement » sermonna gentiment le plus petit en secouant légèrement ses mèches couleur menthe, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

Lorsque la cérémonie lui conférant le titre officiel de prince héritier fut achevée, Hoseok souffla quelques minutes au balcon, admirant le paysage face à lui : le palais avait été construit de façon à faire le plus possible face à l'horizon bleu infini que constituaient le ciel et l'océan.

Hoseok avait toujours apprécié les promenades le long de la mer, savourant les propriétés relaxantes de la musique que ses vagues produisaient, et la douceur du sable sous ses pieds.  
Lors de leur enfance et leur adolescence, Hoseok et Yoongi se divertissaient sur la plage, à s'allonger et jouer au ballon, ou empruntaient encore un petit bateau sur lequel ils s'éloignaient du palais – sous l'inquiétude des souverains – pour se rafraîchir et découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher sous cette eau si bleue et si pure, cet océan si magnifique et mystérieux à la fois.  
Souvent, ils étaient accompagnés dans leurs escapades le jeune Jeon Jungkook, beau comme un enfant mais fort comme un homme, qui était le garçon de compagnie de Hoseok - sa propre mère était la dame de compagnie de la reine.  
Très souvent, le jeune domestique, qui était devenu très rapidement ami avec les deux nobles et s'en était considérablement attaché - Hoseok se souvenait encore des larmes versées par ce dernier lorsqu'il avait émis l'hypothèse d'abandonner son rang au bénéfice d'une vie ordinaire -, était celui qui plongeait dans l'eau pour vérifier les environs et découvrir les secrets de la faune et la flore marines en premier, car le prince se méfiait de cet environnement inconnu – et le craignait, certainement – et son cousin limitait les efforts physiques.

Les trois garçons admiraient alors tout ce que la mer avait à offrir : du sable blanc, des plantes aussi fascinantes qu'étranges, et des poissons aussi beaux qu'inoffensifs. Les couleurs se mélangeaient, et semblaient même plus nombreuses que sur la terre ferme ; un véritable monde existait dans les profondeurs, et le soleil se reflétant à la surface semblait être pour les fonds marins ce que le ciel était pour les humains.  
Jungkook avait émis l'hypothèse de l'existence « d'humains de la mer », et Hoseok et Yoongi avaient doucement ri de lui – ce à quoi Jungkook s'était plaint que « Hoseokie-hung et Yoongi-hung ne le prenaient jamais au sérieux car il avait plusieurs années de moins qu'eux ».

Loin dans la mer, l'eau était bleue comme peu de choses l'étaient sur la terre, ou bien quelques fleurs, pure comme le verre le plus transparent, mais si profonde qu'un humain prendrait peur et, s'il en avait encore la force et l'air, remonterait rapidement à la surface, effrayé devant cet inconnu sans limites spatiales.

Pourtant, les « humains de la mer » existaient réellement dans les fonds marins : les peuples de la mer, constitués de femmes et d'hommes d'apparence humaine dans leur partie supérieure et d'apparence de poisson dans leur partie inférieure, vivaient au-dessus du sable blanc, entourés de végétaux souples et colorés qui bougeaient comme tout être vivant pouvait se mouvoir, et les poissons de toute taille étaient leurs amis.

Autour du pays humain de la Corée, se trouvait en vérité le royaume de Vante : inconnu des habitants à la surface, le peuple de ce royaume ignorait en retour tout des êtres humains.  
La légende, répétée de générations en générations, dressait cependant un portrait peu flatteur des humains, créatures vivant quelques décennies à peine, persuadées de leur supériorité et l'affirmant à travers la planète entière en ne respectant aucunement tout ce qui les entouraient.

Les peuples de la mer possédaient une longévité bien plus considérable que celle des humains, et les sages les plus anciens narraient aux jeunes générations ce qu'ils avaient vu et su des humains au fil des siècles constituant leur longue vie : les humains n'affrontaient l'océan qu'avec de grandes boîtes de bois appelées « vaisseaux » par les tritons et les sirènes, et lorsque ces boîtes échouaient – ce qui arrivait fréquemment du fait de la nature capricieuse de la mer et du mauvais caractère du ciel – de tristes épaves et des trésors brillants tombaient au fond de l'océan, irrésistiblement attirés par le sable blanc loin en dessous de la surface.

Les tritons et les sirènes avaient ainsi pu découvrir que les humains aimaient les objets esthétiques, de toutes tailles, qui souvent brillaient. Certains avaient la couleur du soleil, d'autres celle du sable. D'autres encore semblaient fragiles et étaient ornés de dessins aux couleurs pouvant être chatoyantes ou sombres.  
Il y avait de nombreuses représentations d'humains, ce qui permit aux peuples de la mer de savoir que les humains possédaient deux « grands bras » au lieu de nageoires, portaient une grande attention à leurs cheveux et aux choses étranges qui recouvraient leurs corps, et que les tritons et sirènes pouvaient observer de plus près lorsqu'ils faisaient la découverte macabre de corps humains au fond de la mer - difformes, blancs et bleutés, et se détériorant bien trop vite.

Les peuples de la mer eurent aussi l'occasion de goûter ce qui était encore comestible sous l'eau, mais ne possédaient hélas aucun goût pour profiter des saveurs de ces mets ; ils étaient également intrigués par les signes étranges gravés sur des supports solides, et ils déduisirent que marquer des bouts de rochers avec des traits ou tâcher des feuilles blanches était un moyen pour les humains de communiquer entre eux.

Au royaume de Vante, le roi et la reine Kim passaient la plupart de leur temps au sein de leur palais. Composé de colonnes de coquillages, de coraux et de plantes pour la décoration, le palais royal constituait le centre de la vie du royaume, car toute affaire s'y déroulait, si bien que les souverains se retrouvaient très rarement seuls, trop sollicités par leurs proches, personnel et sujets.  
Forts de leur expérience de la vie, âgés de plus de trois cents ans, le roi et la reine étaient grandement appréciés par les autres tritons et sirènes, et leurs deux fils représentaient l'avenir du royaume de Vante.

En effet, l'aîné des altesses royales, le prince Kim Namjoon, était depuis longtemps prêt à l'exercice du pouvoir. Il était robuste de corps, doté d'une grande intelligence et d'un savoir immense, et ses yeux souvent rieurs scrutaient son environnement avec intérêt. Son calme et ses capacités d'élocution faisaient de lui l'héritier idéal pour le royaume de Vante.

Marié au triton Seokjin - dont la beauté dépassait les frontières du royaume - qui le soutenait dans la moindre situation, le prince héritier doublait d'efforts pour aider ses parents à maintenir leur royaume à son plus grand prestige.  
Namjoon ne se plaignait pas : ses parents lui avaient tout appris, son époux était toujours à ses côtés, et plus il en faisait, plus il préservait son frère de tout souci.

L'amour que portait Namjoon à son cadet était immense, et le jeune Kim Taehyung le lui rendait au centuple. Le jeune prince était toujours enjoué, jovial, insouciant, enfantin, romantique ; de l'aveu même de Namjoon, Taehyung possédait une beauté rare, dont aucun sujet de Vante pouvait s'enorgueillir.  
Ses yeux plein d'innocence désarmante étaient aussi bleus que le ciel, et ses lèvres avaient la couleur vive des coraux. Il n'avait qu'un seul défaut : la passion pour les œuvres artistiques des humains l'enflammait, et il consacrait ses journées à rêver devant les objets d'art qu'il récupérait des « vaisseaux » humains qui chaviraient dans les eaux du royaume.

Taehyung possédait de nombreux trésors humains de tous les horizons, les vaisseaux provenant de tous les pays, et il collectionnait ses nouvelles possessions dans sa grotte personnelle.

Le jeune prince partageait sa passion avec son garçon de compagnie, Park Jimin, qui était son confident, et personne ne les avaient jamais aperçus seuls sans l'autre à ses côtés. Plus petit, plus musclé, aux lèvres pulpeuses et au visage irrésistible, Jimin représentait, selon les sujets du royaume, le compagnon idéal pour Taehyung : Seokjin n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à clamer qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. Le prince cadet et son ami s'amusaient grandement de ces affirmations, car entre eux n'existait qu'une grande amitié et une confiance inébranlable.

Les deux jeunes garçons étaient de nature très romantique, et leur fascination pour les humains était si grande qu'ils rêvaient tous deux d'une femme humaine ou d'un homme humain qui les rendrait heureux, et leur donnerait les plus beaux enfants du monde.

Les tritons en effet, comme les sirènes, possédaient la capacité d'enfanter - l'union entre un homme ou une femme de la mer et un humain était rare mais avait déjà eu lieu - et la naissance d'un ou plusieurs œufs était toujours un événement célébré avec faste.

Taehyung et Jimin savaient qu'un humain connaîtrait certainement des difficultés à accepter leur nature de tritons, mais ils ne perdaient pas l'espoir qu'un cœur serait assez grand, qu'un esprit serait assez ouvert, pour leur offrir de l'amour.

Plusieurs mois après avoir reçu le titre de prince héritier, Jung Hoseok s'accordait un moment de repos mérité : les fonctions royales étaient éreintantes et mobilisaient toutes ses forces et tout son temps. Avoir la possibilité d'être seul, débarrassé de ses habits princiers, à promener son fidèle compagnon Mickey, un petit chien toujours joyeux d'être en compagnie de son maître, était une opportunité précieuse. Descendu sur la plage non loin du palais, Hoseok jouait avec Mickey lorsque son rire mourut soudainement dans sa gorge : il avait entendu une voix.

Regardant autour de lui, Hoseok ne vit cependant personne ; son ouïe était pourtant fine et ne le trompait jamais, et il savait que ce n'était pas Yoongi ou Jungkook qui lui jouait une farce, car ceux-ci vaquaient à leurs propres occupations au palais. Le prince partit un peu plus tard, préférant ne pas tourmenter son esprit avec ce qui pouvait être une hallucination auditive, mais conservant l'idée dans sa mémoire.

Pendant de nombreux jours, il fut hanté par la voix enchanteresse qu'il avait brièvement entendue : car c'était une voix grave, celle d'un homme assurément, qui lui avait offert un chant envoûtant.  
Hoseok n'avait jamais véritablement fait attention aux voix des personnes l'entourant, ainsi prêta-t-il soudain une oreille attentive à tout membre du palais qui se sentait d'humeur musicale. Il en déduisit avec dépit que peu d'entre eux possédaient des qualités de chanteur ; parmi ces derniers se trouvaient Yoongi et Jungkook eux-mêmes, mais leurs timbres de voix étaient bien différents du son grave qui l'avait charmé quelques jours plus tôt.

Un soir, alors que son entretien avec l'un des ministres l'avait considérablement épuisé, le jeune prince décida de revenir sur la plage, afin d'admirer l'océan, mais aussi dans l'espoir secret d'entendre à nouveaux la voix.  
A son plus grand bonheur, la même voix lui offrit une nouvelle mélodie toute aussi belle, toute aussi magnifique, et Hoseok confirma à lui-même que ce son était réel, et en sortant de sa torpeur il réalisa que le moment se déroulait à la même heure que lors de sa précédente venue.

Mû par la curiosité et le désir de découvrir l'identité de celui qui possédait cette voix hors du commun, il retourna sur la plage le lendemain, à la même heure, et entendit à nouveau la voix. Il se laissa porter par la mélodie, comme ensorcelé, si bien qu'il préféra rester immobile, à profiter de ce son qui agissait comme un sortilège sur sa personne.

Hoseok revint chaque jour pendant une semaine.

Le huitième jour, le prince décida de lever le mystère. Discrètement, il se laissa guider par la voix, jusqu'à parvenir à un amas de rochers derrière lesquels il décida de se cacher. Hoseok fronçait les sourcils : le chanteur inconnu venait-il tous les jours ici pour se baigner, mais était tellement pudique qu'il restait derrière les rochers, sans jamais se dévoiler aux yeux d'autrui ?

Grimpant du mieux qu'il pouvait, remerciant intérieurement Jungkook pour l'avoir obligé à effectuer des exercices physiques aussi éprouvants que difficiles, Hoseok atteint l'extrémité de l'ensemble de rochers, et put apercevoir le profil d'un jeune homme qui chantait à tue-tête, observant des coquillages dans une main et semblant jouer avec des petits crabes dans l'autre.

Le prince se crut cette fois en proie à des hallucinations visuelles : jamais il n'avait vu un garçon d'une aussi grande beauté, ses cheveux bleus mi-longs étaient rabattus en arrière, mais quelques mèches tombaient avec grâce sur ses yeux, son nez état parfaitement proportionné ; les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux, ses oreilles semblaient être grandes, et ses lèvres qui se mouvaient doucement avaient la couleur des fraises dont Hoseok raffolait tant.

Jusqu'alors, le prince était persuadé que Yoongi et Jungkook étaient les plus beaux hommes de son entourage, peut-être même de tout le royaume. Ce garçon était forcément l'un des sujets de ses parents, comment se pouvait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais aperçu ? Il n'habitait assurément pas au palais, ne faisait absolument pas partie de son entourage, et était encore moins originaire du village autour du palais, car il connaissait ce lieu aussi parfaitement que le palais dans lequel il vivait.

Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi se cachait-il mais laissait sa voix être entendue par quiconque ?

Hoseok dut produire un bruit, ou son corps perdit momentanément l'équilibre sur les rochers, car l'inconnu s'interrompit soudain, redressant la tête vers l'origine du son qu'il venait d'entendre.  
A la vue d'une forme ne ressemblant certainement pas à un rocher, un glapissement lui échappa, et lâchant les coquillages et les crabes qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains, il se cacha sous l'eau, là où la créature ne pouvait plus le voir.

Alors qu'il se laissait emporter vers le sable blanc au sol, le garçon réalisa soudain que la créature était en réalité un homme. Un homme humain. La panique l'envahit brusquement, et la peur lui fit écarquiller les yeux, entrouvrir la bouche, et tous ses muscles se figèrent.

Un humain ! Le premier humain qu'il ait vu de sa vie !

Mais la curiosité était trop forte et terrassa sa peur : il remonta à la surface, et s'aperçut avec bonheur que l'humain était toujours sur son rocher, une expression de surprise sur son visage devant la réaction de l'inconnu.

Hoseok l'avait-il tant effrayé ?

Les yeux du prince héritier brillèrent lorsqu'il vit le garçon ressortir de l'eau, et il put apprécier plus longuement son physique : cette fois, il eut tout le loisir d'admirer ses yeux, du même bleu azur que l'eau de l'océan, et il ne put empêcher son regard de descendre vers son torse finement sculpté.  
Ce jeune homme était indéniablement semblable aux statues de l'Antiquité européenne que l'on pouvait admirer dans les musées.

Par tous les dieux de l'Asie, qui était-il ?

De son côté, l'inconnu dans l'eau observait l'humain : étrangement, celui-ci n'était absolument pas comme il avait imaginé les humains, mais était à la fois totalement similaire à son idéal.  
Bien qu'allongé, il pouvait aisément deviner que l'homme était grand et mince. Ses "grands bras du bas", bien que cachés par son vêtement, étaient longs. La chemise blanche, largement ouverte sur le devant, moulait son torse avec délice, et laissait voir apparaître les muscles de ses bras. Quelques bracelets dépourvus de joyaux ornaient l'un de ses poignets.

Remontant son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, le nageur découvrit des traits incroyablement symétriques : un grand front à moitié caché par des cheveux légèrement ondulés et couleur ébène, comme certains objets en bois que les peuples de la mer récupéraient ; des yeux en amande d'une beauté ensorcelante, à la noirceur aussi profonde que les abysses, et qui semblaient pouvoir transpercer n'importe quel destinataire d'un seul de leurs regards ; le nez était fin, aux proportions parfaites, les pommettes étaient saillantes, et le visage était long.

Lorsque l'humain, amusé par l'observation dont il faisait l'objet, lui offrit un sourire, l'inconnu fut pris d'un vertige : les lèvres rosées de l'homme formaient un cœur, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement égales, et de petites fossettes décoraient chaque côté de sa bouche. Ce sourire était sublime, et son éclat rappelait la lueur des rayons du soleil passant à travers l'eau pour éclairer les fonds marins.

« Bonjour, énonça finalement l'humain, et sa voix était douce et suave, rassurante et irrésistible. Je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu chantais, et ta voix était si belle que j'ai voulu connaître l'identité de son propriétaire. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le chanteur découvert s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, à la fois ébloui par la beauté de son interlocuteur et terrifié par l'intérêt que lui portait celui-ci.

Les Anciens affirmaient que les humains avaient, très souvent, une nature profondément mauvaise, les intentions de cet humain étaient peut-être malveillantes.

« Je m'appelle Kim Taehyung... répondit-il enfin, et sa voix était encore plus grave que lorsqu'il chantait, séduisant plus encore l'homme sur le rocher, dont le sourire s'élargit.

\- Je suis ravi te rencontrer, Kim Taehyung, je suis Jung Hoseok ! Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ? interrogea-t-il avec curiosité. Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village. »

Qu'était-ce qu'un village ?

Devant son hésitation, l'humain reprit :

« Ou peut-être n'es-tu que de passage, et tu as souhaité profiter d'un moment de repos pour te baigner, ce que je ne peux que comprendre. Cependant, cette plage n'est accessible que pour les habitants du palais, et cela paraîtrait étonnant que la garde ait donné l'autorisation à un étranger d'y descendre. »

Le jeune nageur ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres : il comprit qu'un piège invisible se refermait sur lui, car il n'avait aucune raison à apporter pour justifier sa présence ici, et la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était de dévoiler sa nature à l'humain.

Il avait également la possibilité de fuir et retourner dans les fonds marins, dans son palais, mais tout son corps désirait rester auprès de ce bel Hoseok.

« Je... Cela signifie-t-il que vous-même habitez dans le palais ? se risqua à demander Taehyung. »

Hoseok rit, d'un rire cristallin et joyeux, et le cœur de Taehyung manqua un battement.

« Ne sais-tu donc pas qui je suis, même si tu viens d'une province lointaine de Corée ? Je suis le prince héritier, futur roi de ce pays. »

La bouche de Taehyung forma un cercle parfait, et il réalisa qu'il parlait avec la personne la plus importante du royaume humain au-dessus de lui – après le roi et la reine eux-mêmes, ses parents.

Les habitants du royaume de Vante connaissaient la Corée, du moins ils en connaissaient l'existence, mais leur savoir se limitait à cela.

« Un autre prince ! s'exclama l'inconnu sur un ton enjoué. Je suis prince de mon propre royaume aussi, mais je ne suis que le deuxième, mon frère aîné succèdera à nos parents le moment venu.

\- Ton propre royaume ? demanda Hoseok en penchant légèrement la tête, surpris.

\- Oui, je... je ne suis pas Coréen... bégaya-t-il. Je ne suis... »

Ne sachant trouver les mots, il préféra montrer la preuve de sa nature directement à Hoseok, mû par un courage soudain, ou alors une inconscience certaine.

Se redressant, il baissa la tête et d'un geste de la main, désigna sa queue de poisson qu'il sortit de l'eau, la rendant visible pour l'humain.

Une queue de poisson.

Une... queue.

_De poisson_.

Hoseok aurait chuté à l'eau, si Taehyung ne s'était pas précipité sur lui pour le maintenir sur le rocher.

« C'est impossible... » chuchota le prince humain. « C'est impossible ! répéta-t-il. Les sirènes n'existent que dans les histoires pour enfants, ou les récits farfelus de marins ! »

Taehyung esquissa un sourire à la fois attendri et moqueur. Il avait la preuve que les humains n'avaient aucunement conscience de leur existence.

« Je ne suis pas une sirène, humain, les hommes sont appelés des tritons ! Et je suis bel et bien possible, puisque je me trouve devant toi, et que j'habite en dessous de ton palais sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte ! »

Il eut un petit rire, qui permit à Hoseok de retrouver ses esprits.

Le prince héritier dévisagea le triton, et réalisa leur proximité : le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Taehyung le tenant toujours dans ses bras, les paumes appuyées sur son biceps droit et son épaule gauche ; Hoseok pouvait se rendre compte encore plus de sa beauté surnaturelle.

« Tu es bien une créature surnaturelle, murmura-t-il, car ta beauté est bien trop parfaite pour être humaine... »

Taehyung rougit furieusement, ses joues prenant la couleur des crabes qu'il tenait dans sa main quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Les humains peuvent aussi avoir une beauté parfaite, puisque j'en ai la preuve devant mes yeux... »

Depuis quand deux parfaits inconnus se parlant pour la première fois, échangeaient de telles paroles ? C'était surréaliste, et les deux hommes en avaient pleinement conscience, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient briser le moment magique qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Un humain et un triton ne se rencontraient pas tous les jours, après tout.

Ou peut-être que...

« Je veux te revoir » lança Hoseok d'une voix ferme. « Je ne veux pas que notre rencontre reste dans ma mémoire comme un simple souvenir, le plus merveilleux certes, mais un souvenir lointain, sans espoir de ne plus te revoir... Je veux t'entendre chanter à nouveau, je veux admirer ton visage pendant des heures, je veux apprendre à te connaître. »

Taehyung rougit plus encore, si cela était seulement possible, et baissa les yeux, son regard tombant sur les jambes de l'humain, ces « grands bras » dont les peuples de la mer étaient si curieux.

« Tu n'es pas repoussé par mon apparence ? » interrogea-t-il, quelque peu craintif.

\- Pourquoi le serai-je ? Tu es différent des humains, mais cela ajoute encore plus à ta beauté. Tu es unique...

\- Il y a pourtant des centaines d'autres hommes comme moi, dans les abysses, contra le jeune collectionneur.

\- Mais pour l'instant il n'y a que toi, répliqua Hoseok avec un sourire, offrant un clin d'œil à son nouvel ami. Et je ne veux voir que toi... »

Il laissa son regard dériver sur son corps, et fut frustré de ne rien voir de sa partie inférieure cachée par l'eau. Devinant ce que cherchait l'humain, Taehyung demanda :

« Oh, tu veux revoir ma queue ? »

Et Hoseok se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un rire inapproprié, maudissant ses pensées indécentes. Son impureté contrastait grandement avec la pureté irréelle du triton.

« Oui, si tu le permets... »

Taehyung releva alors son corps, et Hoseok pensa naïvement qu'il s'agissait de jambes simplement serrées dans une sorte de jupe couverte d'écailles.  
Après l'avoir contemplée quelques secondes, il approcha sa main de la queue du triton, et sursauta lorsque le toucher lui parut extrêmement doux... exactement comme les écailles d'un poisson.

Etrangement, l'idée d'entretenir à ce moment une conversation avec un poisson, aussi saugrenue était-elle, ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

« Reviendras-tu, demain, à la même heure, au même endroit ? » proposa le prince héritier.

Taehyung sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine, et accepta avec enthousiasme. Il offrit un grand sourire à l'autre prince, un sourire qui formait un rectangle et faisait plisser ses yeux, et Hoseok, déjà sous le charme du jeune homme, lui succomba totalement.

« Alors à demain, Taehyung... J'ai hâte de te revoir. »

****Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? :)****


	2. Chapter 2

« Jimin ! Jimin ! »

Le garçon de compagnie du prince de Vante apparut après quelques secondes, ayant nagé avec force le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à son ami.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon prince ?

\- Jimin ! J'ai quelque chose de merveilleux à te raconter ! s'exclama Taehyung, d'un ton extatique que son confident ne lui avait jamais entendu.

\- Avez-vous trouvé un objet merveilleux des humains ? s'enquit l'autre triton.

\- Un objet merveilleux des humains, non. Un humain merveilleux, en revanche... »

L'expression de Park Jimin changea ; s'il était curieux de ce qui rendait son ami aussi enthousiaste, la surprise et l'inquiétude vinrent rapidement se peindre sur ses traits.

« Comment ? Un humain ? Où l'avez-vous vu ? L'avez-vous rencontré ? Vous a-t-il fait du mal ?

\- Rien de tout cela, Jiminie-ssi, ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Taehyung avec un sourire. Oui, un humain. Un homme... J'étais derrière mes rochers habituels, près de la plage sous le palais humain, et je faisais la conversation avec quelques jeunes crabes absolument charmants qui, comble pour ces petites créatures, craignaient un peu l'eau, et...

\- Taehyung » ordonna Jimin, qui n'appelait son ami par son prénom que lorsqu'il jugeait la situation grave.

Taehyung soupira, faussement exaspéré par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« Bien ! J'ai été surpris par un humain. Je chantais, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre ! Et je... j'ai fait sa connaissance... Il est si merveilleux, si tu savais Jimin ! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi beau de toute ma vie. Oui, il l'est encore plus que toi, Namjoonie-hyung ou Jinnie-hyung ! Ses traits sont parfaits, ses yeux brillaient en me regardant, et son sourire est plus éblouissant que tous les trésors que je collectionne ! Et sa voix... jamais je ne pourrais oublier sa voix. Il y a quelque chose chez lui, qui est fascinant, il est... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais il me fait penser au soleil, à un rayon de lumière. Il... Jimin, il m'a proposé que l'on se revoit, n'est-ce pas extraordinaire ? »

Mais Jimin, loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son ami, affichait une expression scandalisée.

« Mon prince, ne vous laissez pas envoûter par les charmes de cet humain ! Savez-vous au moins qui il est ? Peut-être que ses intentions envers vous sont malveillantes ! Lui avez-vous révélé votre identité ? Son comportement ne vous a-t-il pas paru suspect ?!

\- Jiminie, tu es trop sur la défensive... J'aurais pensé que ta réaction concernant les humains aurait été différente... En effet, nous avons décliné nos identités respectives. Il est Jung Hoseok, le prince héritier du royaume de Corée ! Il a été plus que ravi de savoir mon nom, et il se moquait de mon titre, un simple prince intéresse bien peu un futur roi ! Et oui, il a connaissance de ma nature... Il a semblé fasciné, et dans son regard n'était logé aucune malveillance ou dégoût, je te l'assure. »

Taehyung voulait convaincre son meilleur ami, persuadé que Hoseok était un homme honnête, sincèrement intéressé par sa personne. Jimin, après quelques secondes de réflexion, ferma les yeux et soupira de dépit.

« Bien. Raconte-moi. »

Le prince énonça son récit à son confident, qui était finalement enthousiaste mais encore inquiet : même si les intentions de l'humain étaient bienveillantes, son intérêt sincère, comment les deux hommes pouvaient-ils entretenir une relation, l'un sur la terre et l'autre dans la mer ? Il l'encouragea néanmoins à se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par le prince héritier, afin de s'assurer définitivement de l'honnêteté de ce dernier.

Lorsque Taehyung arriva derrière le rocher, Hoseok s'y trouvait déjà, admirant le soleil prêt à se coucher à l'horizon.

« Tu es venu... » souffla l'humain, soulagé et ravi de la présence de la créature sublime qu'il avait rencontrée la veille.

A la fin de leur entrevue, les deux garçons convinrent d'un autre rendez-vous le jour suivant, puis le jour suivant, et finalement ils décidèrent de se voir effectivement tous les jours, au même endroit, à la même heure.

La confiance s'était installée entre eux avec une facilité et une célérité déconcertantes ; ils étaient désormais amis sincères. Tactiles, le toucher de l'un ne dérangeait plus l'autre, bien que quelques rougeurs venaient colorer leurs joues.

Ils apprenaient tout l'un de l'autre, se confiant des choses que même leurs confidents respectifs ignoraient. Leurs yeux s'admiraient mutuellement, leurs corps se rapprochaient, et leurs lèvres s'appelaient irrésistiblement, sans qu'aucun ne succombe encore à la tentation.

Au fil des semaines, l'amitié entre eux était si grande qu'ils furent amenés à rencontrer leurs proches respectifs : Jimin fut le premier à rencontrer Hoseok, ce dernier ayant invité le triton, du même que Taehyung, curieux de rencontrer ce meilleur ami dont le prince parlait tant.

Les deux jeunes gens se lièrent immédiatement d'amitié, Hoseok paraissant extrêmement jovial et chaleureux aux yeux de Jimin, et celui-ci étant « beaucoup trop mignon » selon les dires du prince héritier.

Quelques temps plus tard, Yoongi fut le dernier à être invité à leurs rendez-vous. A sa vue, les deux tritons prirent soudainement peur, car il leur semblait que cet humain était le parfait contraire d'Hoseok : il paraissait froid, peu sympathique, presque agressif. Devant leur hésitation à s'approcher de lui, Hoseok éclata de rire.

« Yoongi ? Méchant ? Allons, Yoongi est semblable à un chat ! Petit, élégant, une vrai diva, il sort les griffes et feule lorsqu'il est sur la défensive, mais il est en réalité un petit animal tout doux, au grand cœur, et qui ne demande qu'à être caressé. »

A l'entente de cette description, le cousin du prince héritier esquissa une moue boudeuse, accompagné d'un grognement grave et discret, mais lorsque Hoseok passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines et un peu de rouge colora ses joues.  
Taehyung et Jimin ignoraient ce qu'était un chat, mais ils approuvaient les propos du prince humain.

Au fur et à mesure de leur entretien, le regard de Yoongi se fit plus tendre, presque protecteur envers ces trois garçons plus jeunes que lui, et cet aspect de sa personnalité ravit les tritons. Lorsque le jeune noble adressa un sourire à Jimin, le cœur de ce dernier battit plus vite, et il détourna le regard en esquissant lui-même un sourire à la fois gêné et extatique.

Un soir que le prince héritier discutaient avec les deux tritons, Yoongi arriva en courant, car il recherchait son cousin pour une affaire urgente.

« Que se passe-t-il, Yoongi ? Un problème ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Hoseok.

\- Seulement si tu décides que cela en est un, répliqua son aîné. Tes parents songent à nouveau à ton mariage, et ils souhaiteraient que tu épouses la fille de Frang ; tu te souviens, la jeune Halsey ? Elle a ton âge, et son père le Premier ministre a suffisamment convaincu tes parents de la choisir, car elle a leur préférence. Personnellement, ajouta-t-il en regardant Taehyung, je considère que cela est un problème, en effet. »

A cette annonce, deux cœurs se brisèrent : celui de Hoseok, qui ne souhaitait aucunement être victime d'un mariage arrangé et forcé, même s'il n'avait aucun grief contre la jeune Halsey qu'il n'avait rencontrée que deux ou trois fois ; et celui de Taehyung, qui ne voulait pas que son prince s'éloigne de lui, et qui se révoltait contre cette pratique scandaleuse d'unir deux personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas l'être, lui qui avait vu son frère aîné épouser l'homme qu'il aimait, et qu'en tant que second prince, aucun mariage arrangé ne saurait lui être imposé.

« Je ne compte pas l'épouser » affirma Hoseok en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Taehyung. « Si je devais épouser quelqu'un, ce ne serait absolument pas Halsey. »

Mais comment faire comprendre à ses parents qu'il entretenait une relation amoureuse, et purement platonique du fait de la différence de corps, avec Kim Taehyung, prince d'un royaume dont les humains ignoraient tout ? Amoureux d'un homme-poisson, voilà qui ferait glauser tout le royaume.

Hoseok indiqua sa réticence à ses parents, qui comprenaient leur fils mais tentaient néanmoins de le convaincre de l'intérêt d'un mariage, lui qui deviendrait bientôt roi de Corée.  
Il rencontra officiellement Halsey, qui s'avéra extrêmement sympathique, et bien qu'il l'appréciât, Taehyung occupait ses pensées. Il était certain que la jeune fille avait deviné que le cœur de son éventuel époux appartenait à un ou une autre, mais elle ne faisait aucune remarque à ce sujet, et le prince lui en était reconnaissant. Il préférait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, suffisamment pour que son refus de l'épouser soit mieux accepté.

Un jour cependant, Hoseok, qui continuait de rencontrer secrètement Taehyung chaque soir, loin des regards, attendit le triton plusieurs heures sans l'apercevoir. Cela n'était pas habituel, Taehyung n'avait aucune obligation royale, aucun problème familial, et il ne manquait jamais un seul de leurs rendez-vous.

Hoseok s'inquiéta, songeant qu'un événement grave avait dû se produire pour empêcher le jeune prince de se déplacer. Avait-il été empêché par ses parents ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose, à sa famille, ou à Jimin ? La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Taehyung n'était toujours pas là ; Hoseok décida alors de rentrer au palais, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre ensanglantée d'avoir été trop mordue à cause de l'inquiétude.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le prince était véritablement affolé par l'absence de Taehyung, il fit la connaissance de deux autres tritons venant à sa place au lieu de rendez-vous.  
Ces tritons semblaient grands, mieux bâtis que Taehyung et lui-même, plus âgés, plus musclés. L'un d'entre eux possédait une aura imposante, l'autorité émanait naturellement de lui. Leurs lèvres étaient proéminentes, leurs cheveux soyeux ; ils étaient indéniablement beaux, les traits de leurs visages étaient fins et ne présentaient aucune imperfection, et leurs yeux contenaient une douceur qui indiqua à Hoseok qu'il ne courait aucun danger.

« Mes hommages, prince Jung Hoseok. Je suis Kim Namjoon, grand frère de Taeyung, prince héritier du royaume de Vante, et voici mon époux, Kim Seokjin » annonça le premier dans un sourire révélant des fossettes remarquables, et Hoseok comprit l'origine de son autorité.

Le cœur d'Hoseok battit plus vite, peu rassuré par la présence du frère et du beau-frère de Taehyung, car pour lui cela signifiait que quelque chose de négatif était arrivée à son prince.

« Que se passe-t-il, lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? »

La panique dans sa voix fit réagir les deux tritons ; ils tentèrent de le masquer, mais l'inquiétude d'Hoseok était sincère, et cela fit naître un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres, comme s'ils étaient rassurés.

« Point d'inquiétude, rien de grave n'est arrivé à Taehyung. Seulement, une nouvelle lui est parvenue il y a peu, et nous nous sommes proposés pour venir à sa place quérir des réponses, car notre confusion est grande. »

Hoseok acquiesça, soulagé que Taehyung aille bien, mais contrarié par le fait que le prince n'était pas venu lui-même s'entretenir avec lui. Quelle nouvelle pouvait donc bien torturer l'esprit de Taehyung, au point de l'empêcher de venir le voir, alors que leur amitié était sincère et solide ?

« Nous savons pour votre relation avec Taehyung, informa Seokjin d'une voix douce.

\- Oh, ne put que répondre Hoseok. Cela pose-t-il un problème à vos souverains ?

\- Aucunement, rassura Namjoon. Mais nous savons que vos propres souverains envisagent votre union avec une humaine. »

Hoseok fut momentanément surpris, avant d'expliquer la situation à ses interlocuteurs :

« Je n'épouserai pas Frang Halsey et je pense qu'elle le savait. J'ai aussi fait par de ma réticence à mes parents. L'épouser ferait bien trop de mal à Taehyung, et à moi-même, justifia-t-il, espérant convaincre les deux tritons de sa bonne foi et la sincérité de ses sentiments pour leur petit prince.

\- Justement, il est arrivé à notre connaissance que vos souverains... comptaient organiser une grande opération pour enlever de nombreux sujets de notre royaume, pour les amener sur la terre et mener des expériences scientifiques sur eux, afin de comprendre leur condition.

\- Plus de discrétion de votre part aurait été apprécié, ou alors quelqu'un de votre encourage souhaite nous nuire » compléta Seokjin dont le regard se fit soudainement plus dur, presque accusateur, et en même temps un soupçon de déception pouvait également être distingué.

Hoseok recula quelque peu, choqué par ce que les tritons lui annonçaient. Jamais ses parents ne prévoiraient un tel assaut, aucunement éthique et en violation d'une diplomatie pour l'instant inexistante officiellement entre le royaume de Corée et le royaume de Vante.

De plus, le prince ne s'était aucunement confié quant à l'existence de Taehyung et la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Une seule personne savait pour Taehyung et Jimin, et Yoongi n'aurait jamais pensé à un tel complot. Jamais, dans aucune des dimensions spatio-temporelles, Yoongi ne le trahirait.

Hoseok fit part de toutes ses pensées aux deux tritons, qui convinrent qu'un malentendu s'était alors formé entre eux. Taehyung était profondément blessé qu'Hoseok ou Yoongi aient pu trahir sa confiance, et rester dans l'ignorance sans aucune réponse était une rude épreuve pour lui.

Peu après le départ du prince triton et de son époux, Hoseok ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre une respiration régulière avant de se précipiter vers le palais. Il gravit les marches et courut dans le dédale de couloirs plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, manquant de faire chuter les domestiques qu'il heurtait involontairement, et se précipita vers les appartements de Yoongi dans lesquels ce dernier devait s'être enfermé, concentré sur l'écriture de nouvelles musiques.

« Yoongi-hyung ! » appela le prince héritier à bout de souffle, en ouvrant précipitamment la porte de la chambre de son cousin, sans frapper ni s'annoncer.

Son aîné, ne s'attendant aucunement à être dérangé de la sorte, fut si surpris qu'il lâcha sa plume, et son carnet fut déplacé de quelques centimètres sur le bureau. Son genou manqua presque de heurter le meuble.

« Hoseok, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Taehyung, répondit seulement le prince.

\- Eh bien, Taehyung ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Il n'est pas venu à nos rendez-vous depuis plusieurs jours. »

Yoongi fronça les sourcils. Le jeune triton ne manquait aucune de ses rencontres avec Hoseok, et si une dispute avait éclatée entre les deux, son cousin lui en aurait raconté tous les détails.

« Tu as une idée de la raison ?

\- Et toi ? contra Hoseok, souhaitant vérifier si Yoongi savait quelque chose, même si l'idée que son aîné ait révélé l'existence des tritons à quiconque lui paraissait surréaliste.

\- Comment ça, moi ? Tu penses réellement que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec l'absence de ton cher et tendre ? Tu me blesses, Hoseok.

\- Si tu as parlé de lui à quelqu'un, oui. »

Yoongi réfléchit quelques secondes, comprenant que Hoseok le testait et lui cachait quelque chose. Son cousin était totalement envahi par la panique, et il décida de ne pas lui tenir rigueur d'avoir osé mettre en doute sa confiance.

« Non, je n'ai parlé de Taehyung et Jimin à personne, pas même à Jungkook. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas le seul concerné dans l'histoire. Je les connais aussi. Si jamais leur existence venait aux oreilles d'une personne malveillante, je plongerais avec vous. »

Hoseok acquiesça, concluant dans un souffle :

« Alors, quelqu'un nous a espionné, et quelqu'un nous en veut.

\- Tu as entendu des rumeurs nous concernant, c'est cela ?

\- Pire. Yoongi, j'ai reçu la visite du frère de Taehyung et de son époux, tout à l'heure. Ils savent pour Tae et moi, mais aussi pour le souhait de mes parents et de Frang de me marier avec Halsey. Ce qui est inquiétant en revanche, est qu'une personne malveillante a donné aux Vantiens la fausse information que mes parents souhaitaient enlever plusieurs des leurs pour les ramener dans notre royaume, et mener des expériences scientifiques sur eux !

\- Pardon ?! » s'exclama Yoongi, n'ayant aucunement envisagé cette situation.

L'idée était grotesque. Les souverains ne connaissaient aucunement l'existence des peuples de la mer, et même s'ils le savaient déjà, du fait de leur long règne et leur expérience, ils n'agiraient jamais d'une façon aussi peu morale, commettant un délit et convenant à des pratiques aussi horribles que douteuses.

Quelqu'un voulait séparer Hoseok et Taehyung.


	3. Chapter 3

Le jeune triton revint voir Hoseok le lendemain, à la grande joie du prince héritier. Le soulagement de Taehyung était grand, et il se confondit en excuses pour avoir douté de la sincérité des sentiments de son prince à son égard.

« Mon père est celui qui s'occupe des affaires militaires. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'est intéressé à la mer que pour les batailles navales contre les ennemis chinois et japonais ; crois-moi, il s'intéresse bien plus à la capacité d'un bateau à transporter des canons, qu'aux créatures aquatiques ! »

Taehyung offrit alors un sourire rectangulaire à Hoseok, heureux de retrouver son amour et le cœur désormais plus léger.

Le prince humain attrapa le menton du triton entre son pouce et son index, l'obligeant avec délicatesse à relever la tête, et il réduisit la distance entre leurs visages.

Plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux lagune du triton, Hoseok lui murmura, d'une voix remplie de tendresse, un « Je t'aime » qui fit frémir chacune des cellules du corps de Taehyung.

Ce dernier leva un peu plus la tête et, en veillant à ce que l'humain ne se penche pas trop pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, posa ses lèvres contre celles de son prince, et à ce moment ils surent tous deux que leur relation était belle, et que rien ne les séparerait.

Ils étaient deux hommes, un humain et un triton, l'un avec plus de responsabilités que l'autre. Il en était ainsi. Ils feraient en sorte que leur amour survivre à toutes les épreuves.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Taehyung se laissait envahir par une idée aussi fixe que folle – peut-être parce que sa volonté de la garder pour lui-même, sans mettre ni Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin, ni ses parents dans la confidence, exacerbait sa tendance à l'obsession.

Taehyung aimait profondément sa famille. Son royaume était tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il appréciait nager dans des eaux différentes, partout à travers le royaume, découvrir de nouveaux paysages, accompagné de ses nombreux amis.

Il se rappelait encore de toutes les histoires que sa grand-mère lui racontait lorsqu'ils observaient l'horizon ensemble, et dont il raffolait.  
Le triton eut un sourire triste. Sa grand-mère avait été si affectueuse avec lui, trouvant toujours les mots pour les réconforter, le faire rire, le faire rêver. C'était elle qui avait fait naître en lui sa curiosité pour les humains, elle qui était persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais, et qu'un jour, peut-être que Taehyung serait aimé par une jolie humaine, ou un bel humain, sans que leur différence de physique ne les dérange.

Mais cette différence dérangeait Taehyung à cet instant, précisément. Le prince voulait rester aux côtés d'Hoseok toute la journée, tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Il souhaitait vivre avec lui au palais, découvrir son monde, marcher à ses côtés, courir, danser – surtout depuis que Hoseok lui avait confié que la danse était sa passion, et qu'il lui avait offert une démonstration époustouflante. Ce que Hoseok était capable de faire avec son corps était incroyable, et Taehyung avec ses nageoires, ne pouvait aucunement l'imiter.

Il voulait sentir le corps de son compagnon contre lui, le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras, mêler ses jambes aux siennes, le toucher.

Il voulait être humain.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il arrivait en avance pour son rendez-vous, Taehyung découvrit une jeune femme à la place d'Hoseok.  
L'humaine était jolie, avec son visage en cœur, ses lèvres fines, son petit nez en trompette, ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux bruns un peu ébouriffés. Elle semblait avoir son âge, et sa jovialité apparente illuminait son visage, pourtant assombri par une détermination féroce dans son regard. Vêtue d'une longue robe de soie rose, elle devait certainement être une noble, voire une habitante régulière du Palais Royal.

Le triton eut à peine le temps de réagir pour cacher le bas de son corps le plus possible, surpris de la présence de l'humaine, que cette dernière l'interpella immédiatement :

« Je sais ce que tu es, Kim Taehyung. »

Sa voix était aiguë, mais doucereuse ; elle avait quelque chose de séduisant qui poussa Taehyung à se rapprocher d'elle, moins méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit-il cependant.

L'humaine eut un petit rire cristallin, qu'il eût trouvé agréable si la rencontre s'était faite ailleurs, et dans un autre contexte.

« Je suis ton espoir » répondit-elle, et Taehyung fronça les sourcils, car il n'avait qu'un seul espoir dans sa vie, et Hoseok en était la représentation vivante.

« Je peux te rendre humain, pour vivre aux côtés de Jung Hoseok. »

Et à ses paroles, Taehyung s'intéressa aux propos qu'elle lui tint par la suite. Cette humaine pouvait lui donner des jambes, à l'unique condition qu'il ne parle à personne de leur accord ! La magie souffrait d'une mauvaise réputation, et si la pratique n'était pas interdite, les sorciers faisaient presque toujours l'objet d'une méfiance et d'un mépris contenu.

L'aubaine était trop belle, et le jeune ingénu acquiesça avec joie, heureux de pouvoir rester auprès de Hoseok dans son palais, et ne pensant plus à se méfier de l'humaine.

Il aurait dû, car si la sorcière offrit effectivement des jambes au prince triton, la mémoire de ce dernier s'effaça sitôt le sortilège effectué.

« Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Halsey » informa l'humaine dans un rire dément, alors que Taehyung sombrait dans l'inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

Un cri. Un bruit de claque contrastant avec le clapotis apaisant des vagues. Des nageoires battant furieusement sur la surface de l'eau.

Jimin s'affolait. Habituellement, Taehyung rentrait au palais après son rendez-vous avec Hoseok, et se précipitait immédiatement vers lui pour en faire le récit complet. Le jeune triton attendait le prince depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sans qu'il ait de nouvelles de son ami ; l'inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait des tours sur lui-même en réfléchissant. Il avait longuement hésité, car il ne souhaitait pas déranger les deux princes dans leur intimité ; mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il était le garçon de compagnie du prince, son meilleur ami, son confident – s'il ne savait pas précisément où était Taehyung, ce qu'il faisait, et avec qui, il se faisait du souci.

Ainsi, lorsque Jimin monta à la surface pour vérifier ce que faisait son ami et qu'il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une forme semblant humaine sur le rivage, il s'approcha, par curiosité. Hoseok dormait-il sur la plage ? S'agissait-il plutôt de Yoongi ? Ou un autre humain totalement inconnu, tel que ce Jungkook dont Hoseok avait beaucoup parlé ?

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les contours de la forme – humaine, il en avait désormais la certitude – se faisait plus nets, la gêne l'immobilisa presque : l'humain était nu ! Les yeux de Jimin ne s'étaient jamais posés sur la nudité d'un humain, et cela créait en lui à la fois de l'effroi et de la curiosité. Il ne souhaitait pas violer l'intimité de quiconque.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsque la couleur de cheveux lui parut familière : par quelle sorcellerie pourrait-il s'agir de Taehyung ? Pourtant, plus l'humain devenait visible, plus cette certitude folle s'ancrait en lui : oui, étendu sur la plage, se trouvait le prince Kim Taehyung, _pourvu de jambes_.

Grotesque. Et pourtant… Taehyung lui-même ne lui avait-il pourtant pas dit, un jour, que l'impossible était possible ?

Taehyung était devenu _humain_.

Les questions les plus folles traversaient l'esprit de Jimin : comment Taehyung pouvait-il avoir des jambes ? Pourquoi était-il nu ? Pourquoi dormait-il ? L'avait-on agressé, malgré l'absence apparente de blessures physiques ? Où était Hoseok ? Le prince humain était-il la cause de l'état du triton ? La magie – bien que Jimin en connût peu de choses – était-elle impliquée ?

Le garçon de compagnie trouvait l'absence d'Hoseok étrange en effet, lui qui ne manquait jamais à ses rendez-vous avec Taehyung. Néanmoins, Jimin lui faisait une confiance presque aveugle – sa bonté le perdrait – et bientôt il se sentit coupable d'avoir pensé que le prince pouvait avoir nui à son ami. Si Hoseok n'était pas sur la plage, c'était qu'un quelconque événement, une quelconque personne l'avait retenu au palais.

Démuni, Jimin chercha la moindre algue qui pourrait cacher l'intimité de Taehyung. C'était la première fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la nudité d'un humain, il découvrait ainsi non seulement les jambes, mais ce dont un homme était pourvu entre celles-ci, et Jimin se sentait profondément perturbé que l'humain en question s'avérait être Taehyung.

Il aurait peut-être préféré voir Yoongi…

Jimin rougit furieusement à cette pensée qu'il réprima immédiatement, et acheva sa tâche pour la dignité du prince. Il n'avait pas d'autre travail que celui d'accompagner le prince, il attendrait alors à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un humain se manifeste et amène Taehyung au palais royal, en sécurité.

Le blond attendit plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles il se questionna sur son propre ressenti par rapport aux humains. Il n'était pas stupide, et avait rapidement deviné que si Taehyung avait désormais des jambes, c'était qu'il l'avait certainement désiré ; le prince était d'un naturel passionné, et Jimin avait constaté son changement d'humeur récent : le jeune triton voulait rejoindre Hoseok sur la terre, au détriment de la sécurité du peuple de la mer.

Jimin avait mis longtemps à se l'avouer : il était profondément épris de Yoongi. De prime abord, le jeune homme à la chevelure verte pouvait sembler froid, distant, peu affable et enclin à la conversation. Pourtant, le cousin de Hoseok était comme ce dernier l'avait décrit : un homme incroyablement gentil et attentionné, qui se cachait derrière un masque d'indifférence. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, Jimin s'était très bien entendu avec lui, et avait mis peu de temps à ressentir de l'attirance : l'homme semblait à la fois fort et fragile, maniant le verbe à la perfection et capable de tendresse. Yoongi n'avait pas explicitement exprimé son affection pour lui, mais il avait vu dans son regard que la compagnie de Jimin lui était agréable, et cela suffisait pour que les yeux du triton se remplissent d'étoiles.

Yoongi avait même proposé, de sa propre initiative, qu'ils se voient plusieurs fois, à l'instar des deux princes. Ils s'étaient ainsi rencontrés à trois reprises, savourant la seule compagnie de l'autre, et ils s'étaient découverts des points communs et des caractéristiques qui les séduisaient. L'humain s'était révélé tendre et subtil, le triton avait dévoilé sa sensualité et son caractère affectueux, et si les étreintes dont Yoongi bénéficiait plaisaient beaucoup à ce dernier, il faisait tout pour le cacher. Jimin appréciait le parfum de l'autre homme, lui dont l'odorat était inutile sous l'eau, et s'en délectait dès qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de l'humain à la chevelure mentholée.

Les bras de Yoongi était l'endroit où Jimin se sentait le mieux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. S'il enviait la relation que Hoseok et Taehyung entretenaient, elle l'effrayait également : si ses sentiments pour Yoongi grandissaient, serait-il prêt à tout pour vivre à ses côtés, comme Taehyung semblait l'être ? Serait-il capable d'abandonner le peuple de la mer, sa famille, ses amis présents au fond de l'océan ? Pourrait-il s'adapter au monde des humains ? Jusqu'où oserait-il aller pour rester aux côtés de Yoongi ? Jimin avait peur de connaître les réponses à ces questions, mais il était intensément romantique, et l'idée d'une grande histoire d'amour comme dans les contes que lui narraient sa mère, était synonyme de rêve et de fantasme idéalisé.

Jimin songeait encore à Yoongi, lorsque Hoseok arriva sur la plage. Il semblait qu'il avait couru, son col était ouvert et sa veste, défaite, tombait à moitié sur ses épaules, lui donnant un aspect presque dépenaillé. De toute évidence, il s'était précipité vers la plage, dans une hâte manquant presque de le faire chuter, afin de vérifier si Taehyung était toujours présent et, le cas échéant, se confondre en excuses – et Taehyung lui aurait, évidemment, tout pardonné.

Le prince fut cependant confus en voyant deux personnes sur la plage, un triton et un humain, mais se ressaisit rapidement en reconnaissant Jimin. Lui aussi, avait appris à apprécier le jeune homme ; il ressentait beaucoup d'affection fraternelle pour lui, presque paternelle, et la confiance qu'il lui accordait équivalait celle qu'il avait en Taehyung.

« Hoseok ! s'exclama Jimin, affolé. Où étais-tu ? Regarde ! C'est Taehyung ! »

Les sourcils du prince se froncèrent ; il était confus : dans l'eau ne se trouvait qu'un seul triton, en la personne de Jimin. Où voyait-il son compagnon ? Son regard se posa alors sur la deuxième personne, celui qu'il avait confondu avec un humain : cette chevelure… était-ce réellement celle de Taehyung ?  
Comment cela pouvait-il être seulement possible ? Taehyung était un triton ! Avec une queue de poisson – Hoseok s'y était habitué.

« Il a des jambes ! Il… Il est humain ? constata Jimin en achevant sa phrase sur le ton de l'interrogation, comme s'il était incertain de ce qu'il énonçait lui-même.  
\- Mais… Cela est impossible ! affirma le prince, incrédule.  
\- Le fait est que Taehyung est devenu humain, et que la transformation l'a rendu inconscient. Crois-tu que quelqu'un a usé de magie pour lui donner des jambes ? Taehyung n'aurait pas pu effectuer de rituel magique de lui-même, il est totalement ignorant en matière de sorcellerie.  
\- Non, je ne connais personne avec des pouvoirs magiques assez puissants pour transformer une créature marine en être humain… » répondit Hoseok, les sourcils se fronçant encore plus, ses réflexions et l'inquiétude l'emportant sur la stupéfaction.

Jimin se rapprocha de Taehyung, autant que sa queue de poisson et la musculature de ses bras pouvaient lui permettre de ramper sur le sable, et l'enlaça comme pour le protéger.

« S'il te plaît, emmène-le chez toi. Invente le prétexte que tu veux, mais je t'en prie, apporte-lui les soins qui lui seraient nécessaires. S'il est effectivement humain, je ne peux pas le ramener dans notre palais royal ; avec toi, il sera en sécurité, Yoongi et toi pourrez le protéger de celui ou celle qui a pratiqué la magie sur lui. De plus, si Taehyung a fait ça… ce n'est que pour une seule raison, celle de vivre à tes côtés… » supplia Jimin, faisant entièrement confiance en Hoseok pour prêter secours à son ami.

Le prince, sortant de sa torpeur et portant son attention sur le corps alangui de Taehyung, se précipita vers son compagnon pour vérifier son état : trouvant son pouls, constatant la régularité de sa respiration, mesurant la chaleur de son corps, Hoseok fut soulagé de voir que Taehyung était, en apparence, en bonne santé.

Avec douceur, il saisit sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux, et attendit patiemment que le prince se réveille - ce qui se produisit quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Taehyung remuait, sa main tâtant autour de lui comme s'il recherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Hoseok sourit avec affection, ému par la tendreté du caractère enfantin du plus jeune. Il lui caressa les cheveux, dégageant son front et caressa sa joue, effleurant le contour de ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Le prince humain découvrait la beauté de Taehyung à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le triton lui avait une fois confié, qu'il retombait amoureux de Hoseok chaque jour, comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois et succombait à son charme à nouveau. Les deux hommes s'aimaient, et malgré leur différence de nature, ils ne s'imaginaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Jimin était le premier à rêver en les observant.

Un geignement plaintif se fit entendre, alors que Taehyung bougeait légèrement la tête.

« TaeTae ? » appela Hoseok, plein d'espoir, son inquiétude presque envolée.

De longues secondes furent nécessaires au prince triton pour ouvrir les paupières, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur le visage de Hoseok, dont le sourire était aussi éblouissant que le soleil au-dessus de lui. Sa vue s'améliora peu à peu, et il s'agita légèrement, son corps engourdi pour une raison inconnue.

Il cligna des yeux, visiblement perdu. L'homme penché sur lui était indéniablement beau, mais il ne parvenait pas à poser un nom sur ce visage harmonieux. L'idée de se trouver dans les bras d'un tel éphèbe lui fit étrangement plaisir, cependant.

Une autre voix masculine se fit entendre à sa droite, l'appelant par ce qu'il devina être son prénom :

« Taehyung ? Taehyung, tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es allongé sur cette plage depuis plusieurs heures maintenant… »

L'autre homme était jeune, blond, aux yeux petits, aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux joues quelque peu joufflues. Il était ce que le prince pouvait décrire comme « mignon ». Le regard de Taehyung dériva vers le bas de son corps, et la vue d'une queue de poisson le fit légèrement sursauter : qu'était-ce que cette créature mi-humaine, mi-poisson ? Il ignorait qu'un tel mélange pouvait être possible.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » réussit-il à demander, la bouche pâteuse.  
La stupéfaction se peignit sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs, et Taehyung ne pouvait ignorer la peine qui étreignit son cœur à cette vue, sans en comprendre la raison.

* * *

Jimin n'avait jamais nagé aussi hâtivement de sa vie. L'affolement et l'effort faisaient battre son corps, et il sentait son propre pouls pulser contre ses oreilles. Il en était certain désormais, la personne qui avait usé sa magie sur Taehyung avait des intentions malveillantes : la situation semblait logique, une fois la surprise passée et l'impossibilité de la situation écartée. Taehyung avait sans nul doute, réclamé des jambes pour devenir humain – en échange, le démon avait volé les souvenirs du prince, et Jimin doutait que son ami eut donné son accord à cette condition.

Une seule personne connaissait suffisamment la magie pour comprendre clairement la situation et sauver Taehyung : son père, le roi.  
Dans sa précipitation, il heurta Namjoon et Seokjin qui, contaminés par l'affolement émanant de Jimin, nagèrent à sa poursuite pour savoir ce qui causait une telle panique chez le jeune triton.

« COMMENT ?! » hurla le roi avec colère, sa voix créant des ondes dans l'eau et portant jusqu'au-delà des murs du palais, faisant frémir les coquillages qui constituaient ces derniers.

Le roi s'agitait, ses mouvements devenaient inhabituellement brusques, sa longue barbe blanche se secouant de gauche en droite, accompagnant les secousses frénétiques de sa tête. Ses nageoires brassaient l'air alors qu'il effectuait des allers et retours incessants devant son trône, sa colère réduisant au silence les tritons autour de lui.

Jimin ne savait pas exactement si le roi s'indignait de la volonté de son fils de devenir humain, ou de l'acte impardonnable commis par la sorcière ou du sorcier ayant pris Taehyung comme victime.

Ou peut-être se sentait-il mal, car il avait dû révéler la relation entre Hoseok et Taehyung, et tout son être criait à la trahison. Il se sentait honteux et sale, et tout l'eau dans laquelle il nageait ne pouvait pas laver cette sensation. Ses amis lui pardonneraient, il tentait de s'en convaincre.

« Le responsable est forcément humain ! décréta le roi, inflexible. Devons-nous intervenir ? interrogea-t-il, se tournant vers son épouse dont il écoutait toujours attentivement les conseils.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit la reine, peu encline aux instincts belliques. Taehyung est certainement en sécurité auprès de cet humain. Il y a hélas peu de choses que nous puissions faire, au risque de révéler notre existence ; et nous n'avons aucune solution pour le sauver.  
\- Vous pourriez peut-être veiller sur lui à distance, grâce à la magie, Père ? » proposa Namjoon, rapidement approuvé par son époux.

Face à l'insistance de sa famille, et démuni par son impuissance face à la situation, le roi soupira, et tout son corps sembla s'affaisser et se tasser sur lui-même.

« Soit. J'utiliserai la magie pour surveiller Taehyung. Néanmoins, si jamais une menace sur lui se révèle, je suis prêt à enfreindre le Secret de notre peuple pour lui porter secours. Personne n'est en droit d'attenter sur la personne de mon fils, sous peine de sanctions ; et encore moins un humain – quiconque le blessera, déclenchera ma fureur. »

Jimin implora silencieusement Hoseok et Yoongi de protéger Taehyung de toutes leurs forces.


	5. Chapitre 5

L'existence de Jeon Jeongguk ne pouvait pas être qualifiée de difficile ou de perturbée. Sa mère, l'une des suivantes de la reine de Corée, et son père, écuyer royal originaire de Busan, au sud du royaume, avaient toujours été affectueux et attentifs envers lui et son petit frère, Jeonhyeon.

Domestiques indispensables de la famille royale, ses parents étaient régulièrement appelés pour diverses tâches et n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper pleinement de l'éducation de leurs fils. Ainsi, les deux garçons suivaient des cours spécifiques au sein du palais, destinés aux enfants de domestiques, pour apprendre à servir la famille royale à leur tour.

D'un naturel constamment jovial, et de par leur timidité, Jeongguk et Jeonghyeon avaient toujours été considérés par l'ensemble du personnel du palais comme des garçons peut-être un peu trop perturbateurs et trop bruyants, mais dévoués et soucieux de vouloir bien faire.

Ils avaient néanmoins, profondément ancrée en eux, la volonté de penser par eux-mêmes et de laisser leur esprit s'évader parfois ; mais ils n'émettaient aucune protestation quant aux ordres qu'on leur donnait.

Vivant et évoluant au sein du palais, Jeongguk avait rapidement côtoyé la famille royale. Alors même qu'il n'avait pas achevé sa formation de domestique, le principe Hoseok avait développé une affection toute particulière pour l'enfant, et ce fut naturellement que Jeongguk – désormais surnommé Jungkook par le prince, enthousiasmé par la nouvelle sonorité de ce prénom – fut choisi par Hoseok comme garçon de compagnie.

Le prince considérait en effet l'enfant comme son petit frère, un petit garçon à protéger, et il appréciait passer ses journées à ses côtés.

Rapidement rejoint par Yoongi, Hoseok attachait beaucoup d'importance à continuer lui-même l'éducation de Jungkook, qui avait, selon les dires des deux cousins royaux, trop peu vu le monde.

Ceux-ci passaient des heures à narrer leurs périples à l'adolescent, le faisant voyager à travers le pays, voire au-delà des frontières ; et même si, par jeu, Jungkook se plaignait d'être traité comme un enfant – « Hyungs, arrêtez de vous prendre pour mes parents ! » –, il raffolait des attentions que ses aînés lui portaient, et il avait conscience que sans eux, sa vie au palais aurait été morne.

Le garçon avait tout appris auprès de ses aînés, devenus ses amis et confidents, et il ne refusait jamais de les accompagner à tous les endroits, tous les événements où ils souhaitaient se rendre.

Yoongi avait, un jour, comparé Jungkook à « un lapin bondissant et bavard qui s'accrochait à eux comme un koala », mais en vérité, Hoseok et lui, malgré leur amitié fusionnelle, n'étaient jamais vraiment heureux sans leur cadet adoré.

Parfois, l'adolescent s'agaçait d'être considéré comme un enfant. A quelques occasions, il s'observait dans un miroir et détaillait d'un œil critique ses joues rondes, son nez crochu qu'il trouvait trop imposant, sa peau trop lisse sur laquelle apparaissaient de temps en temps des imperfections qu'il haïssait immédiatement, ses yeux ronds au regard innocent, et ses lèvres fines dévoilant des dents en avant qui rappelaient la dentition caractéristique des lagomorphes.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais détestait cela. Il ne supportait pas d'être comparé à un lapin, tout comme Hoseok n'appréciait pas d'être comparé à un cheval, et Yoongi à un chat.

« Je n'ai même pas de grandes oreilles ! Pff. »

Et Yoongi ricanait discrètement : « Tes petites dents de devant suffisent. »

En conséquence, le noiraud consacrait son temps libre aux activités physiques, bien que le travail au palais requît déjà beaucoup d'efforts : travailler son corps était à la fois une nécessité et une passion, et plus la majorité s'approchait, plus son corps se transformait en celui d'un homme.

Le prince et son cousin n'avoueraient jamais qu'ils étaient un peu envieux de ce corps musclé.

Le visage de l'adolescent restait cependant le même, et si son regard semblait s'assombrir au fur et à mesure des années, une part d'innocence restait dans la chaleur de son cœur.

Il se plaisait à rêver, et il n'avait fait part de cela à personne – ni sa famille, ni ses amis royaux.

Jungkook aimait les histoires. Il ne se lassait jamais des récits de son père, quand il lui racontait son enfance à Busan et ses souvenirs auprès de sa famille et ses amis dans cette ville portuaire. Il lui confessait souvent que, malgré la beauté de l'océan s'étendant devant le Palais Royal, la mer de Busan avait une place toute particulière dans son cœur, et resterait la plus belle de toutes les mers.

L'adolescent n'était que peu touché par la beauté de l'océan, mais il était toujours troublé devant la douceur présente dans les yeux de son père, lorsque celui-ci évoquait la mer de Busan. Cette chaleur rassurante dans son regard n'égalait que la tendresse avec laquelle il admirait son épouse, et le garçon souhaitait avoir et recevoir ce regard-là, un jour.

Jungkook n'aimait pas particulièrement la mer en effet ; mais il rêvait d'en observer l'horizon infini aux côtés d'une femme.

Il ne côtoyait pas vraiment de filles au sein du palais, ou au village. Ses interactions avec elles étaient rares et restaient courtoises ; auprès d'elles, sa timidité refaisait rapidement surface et il préférait fuir.

Mais il ne cessait jamais de les observer. Même si Hoseok lui avait, en quelque sorte, transmis son goût pour les belles créatures, il n'attachait pas véritablement d'importance à l'apparence physique. Même si Yoongi lui avait appris à apprécier en priorité la personnalité d'une personne, quel que fut son genre, il n'avait pas de préférences pour un caractère plutôt qu'un autre.

Jungkook idéalisait plutôt la relation que la jeune fille nouerait avec lui.

De son âme d'adolescent, il était épris de l'amour.

Et depuis plusieurs années, il idéalisait sa relation amoureuse avec la fille du Premier ministre Frang, la jeune et belle Halsey.

Jungkook était fou de la jeune femme : s'il souffrait d'insécurités multiples au-delà de ses complexes physiques, notamment concernant son statut social, Halsey l'avait rassuré : elle n'était pas de celles qui privilégiaient le physique, et qui distinguaient strictement les classes sociales, leur amour était possible et promettait d'être heureux.

Hélas ! Le jeune domestique n'avait pas conscience des plans du Premier ministre et sa fille, pour s'emparer du trône ! Il était aveuglé, et Halsey avait trop d'emprise sur son âme !

*****

« Quel beau palais ! Quelle belle vue sur la mer avez-vous ! » s'extasiait Taehyung, déambulant dans les couloirs du palais royal au bras de Hoseok.

L'ancien triton, qui avait perdu toute mémoire de son passé, avait encore du mal à marcher, ses jambes tremblant quelque peu, et il s'accrochait au prince pour maintenir son équilibre.

Hoseok trouvait satisfaction dans leur malheur : si son aimé ne se souvenait plus de lui, au moins l'avait-il à ses côtés, le savoir au palais le rassurait. Jusqu'à ce que le prince aquatique retrouve la mémoire, il se montrerait à lui sous son plus beau jour ; il le séduirait à nouveau, comme il l'avait réussi auparavant. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, il savait que leurs problèmes seraient résolus, et qu'à terme leur amour triompherait.

Taehyung n'était pas indifférent au charme de Hoseok ; le prince était certainement le plus bel homme qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, et son aura semblait étinceler, illuminant le palais entier. Son sourire et son rire étaient merveilleux, et Taehyung n'ignorait pas le regard tendre qui était constamment posé sur lui, comme si, pour le prince, il représentait la plus sublime et la plus extraordinaire des créatures que ce monde avait pu créer.

Mais les sentiments et les caprices du cœur étaient incontrôlables, et le destin avait décidé de faire plier à nouveau les princes sous sa malice : si Taehyung était flatté et heureux de l'amour que le prince Hoseok lui portait, il n'avait pu résister à une toute autre tentation.

Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le bel adolescent, aux allures de grand lapin, qui suivait Hoseok et Yoongi à longueur de journée, et Taehyung ne pouvait résister à la force qui l'attirait vers lui.

Le prince nouvellement humain ne pouvait dire que Jungkook était plus beau que Hoseok et Yoongi ; il possédait une beauté différente, moins pure que celle du prince de Corée et moins froide que celle de son cousin, mais une beauté adorable, de celles des adolescents presque adultes qui n'ont pas encore compris la puissance de leur pouvoir de séduction.

Jungkook était discret, mais vif, il semblait mature, et à la fois sûr de lui mais manquant de confiance ; il était visible que le jeune prenait soin de son corps, mais qu'il n'avait pas pleinement conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur les gens. Plus Taehyung pensait à Jeongguk, et plus il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré ; étrangement, le domestique ne remarqua pas l'attention que l'ancien triton lui portait, et cela encouragea ce dernier à se rapprocher de lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

« Taehyung, commença le prince Hoseok en entrant dans la chambre de son aimé, acceptes-tu de... »

Stupéfaction.

Le cœur de l'aîné fut meurtri avant même de réaliser pleinement la situation.

Devant ses yeux, sur le lit de Taehyung, se trouvait le prince triton et le jeune Jungkook, assis près l'un de l'autre dans une proximité qui fit saigner le cœur de Hoseok, et le regard du prince se fixa immédiatement sur les mains liées des jeunes hommes, qui semblaient avoir été interrompus dans un éclat de rire tendre et complice.

Hoseok avait déjà été trahi à quelques reprises, car un prince héritier ne pouvait être que le premier après ses parents à l'être ; de sa maigre expérience, il ne pouvait tirer qu'une conclusion : être blessé et trompé par une personne chère, était la pire des douleurs.

Le jeune prince était épris de Taehyung depuis longtemps, et il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour lui, car son amour pour lui dépassait, certainement, celui qu'il éprouvait pour sa famille.

Pourtant, le prince triton aux cheveux bleus semblait être complètement envoûté par le jeune domestique : la perte des souvenirs avait-elle aussi effacé ses sentiments pour le prince héritier Hoseok ? Leur amour était-il donc si fragile, qu'il pouvait être remplacé par celui que Jungkook lui inspirait ? Leur lien pouvait-il être brisé aussi facilement ?

Devant son silence, et son expression meurtrie, alors que ses mains et ses lèvres tremblaient, Taehyung et Jungkook observèrent les réactions de leur aîné, et ils se sentirent coupables : le triton comprenait que la situation prêtait à confusion, et qu'elle pouvait être interprétée comme tromperie ; Jungkook, lui, n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser celui qu'il considérait comme son frère aîné, son protecteur, mais il n'avait pas été capable de repousser les avances persistantes de l'ancienne créature de la mer.

Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour lui, mais l'attention que Taehyung lui portait était flatteuse, et dans sa recherche constante de proximité physique et d'affection, l'adolescent s'était laissé faire.

« Ainsi, deux des personnes qui me sont le plus chères se jouent de moi dans mon dos, annonça Hoseok telle une sentence, et la colère commençait à gronder progressivement dans sa voix.

« Celui qui m'avait promis fidélité et amour éternel, me trompe dès sa mémoire perdue, continua-t-il, et celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, qui rêve d'un amour parfait avec une femme, ose séduire l'homme avec lequel je souhaitais m'unir. Qu'ai-je donc fait, pour que vous me trompiez ainsi ? »

Les paroles de Hoseok ressemblaient à la fois à une complainte et à une condamnation, et les deux jeunes gens furent pris du plus grand des remords, car par leur faute leur aîné qu'ils chérissaient tant avait été blessé, et il n'y avait pas plus triste que de voir Hoseok être malheureux.

Le prince sortit de la chambre, ses pas le menant vers une direction aléatoire, qui lui importait peu ; il croisa rapidement Yoongi, qui remarqua immédiatement les larmes sur le visage de son cousin. Il le héla, et tenta de connaître la raison de son chagrin alors qu'il accompagnait ses pas.

« Hyung ! Hyung ! » appelait au loin la voix plaintive de Jungkook, et alors que Hoseok refusait de se retourner vers leur ami, Yoongi comprit qu'un différend avait eu lieu entre eux.

« Hyung, reprit Jungkook, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! Il ne s'agit que d'un énorme malentendu ! tenta-t-il d'expliquer. »

Taehyung le suivait, presque difficilement, lui qui n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Il accompagnait le domestique dans sa course pour rattraper le prince et lui exposer leur version des faits. Mais Hoseok ne ralentissait pas, il accélérait même, et Yoongi ne pouvait que rester à ses côtés, se tournant par intermittence vers les deux jeunes hommes pour les interroger du regard, et leur intimer silencieusement de ne pas abandonner la poursuite.

Jusqu'à ce que Taehyung tombe.

« Tae ! s'exclama Jungkook, qui d'inquiétude, interrompit sa course pour se pencher vers le prince triton et le relever. Tu n'es pas habitué à courir, pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû t'empêcher de me suivre !

\- Hoseok, Taehyung a chuté, informa le cousin du prince, mais ce dernier ne montra aucun signe d'intérêt. »

Yoongi souffla, agacé, partagé entre l'envie de consoler le prince héritier et la nécessité d'entendre chacune des trois personnes pour comprendre la situation. Il prit une décision :

« Nous allons dans les appartements d'Hobi, rejoignons-nous là-bas. »

Hoseok jeta un regard réprobateur à son cousin, à la fois pour lui signifier son mécontentement d'être intervenu et avoir donné des ordres à sa place, et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait préféré être seul à cet instant. Le mentholé esquissa un sourire : lorsque son cousin se comportait ainsi, Yoongi savait qu'il était celui qui avait la tête assez froide pour agir de manière appropriée.

Les deux nobles partirent alors rapidement dans la chambre du prince héritier, et Hoseok ne put s'empêcher de claquer la porte fortement pour extérioriser sa colère.

Jungkook les avait suivis du regard, et son expression se fronça lorsqu'il entendit la porte être bruyamment fermée. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, la culpabilité le rongeait, mais il savait que Yoongi saurait trouver les mots pour apaiser le prince.

« Nous pouvons y aller, mais nous allons marcher doucement, d'accord Taetae ? »

Le prince triton, toujours tremblant dans les bras du jeune domestique, acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour exprimer clairement une réponse.

Taehyung avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir fauté, et s'il ne se souvenait pas de sa relation avec Hoseok, il ne pouvait supporter de l'avoir blessé. Le prince lui prouvait son amour à chaque seconde, et l'avait accueilli dans son palais comme s'il était son égal.

Si Jungkook l'attirait plus que de raison, les sentiments visibles et sincère du prince humain le touchaient ; s'il rêvait de goûter la douceur des lèvres du domestique, il n'était pas indifférent à la cour que le beau Hoseok lui faisait quotidiennement.

Le triton n'appréciait pas les conflits. Il ne s'était querellé avec personne durant sa vie, et lorsqu'un problème survenait, il pensait naïvement qu'il se résolvait seul, avec le temps. Mais il s'agissait de la première fois que des sentiments amoureux étaient en jeu, et ces choses-là ne s'arrangeaient pas toutes seules.

Jungkook et Taehyung commencèrent à marcher, s'assurant que le triton ne s'était pas blessé ; et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appartements princiers, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la silhouette féminine cachée dans l'ombre qui souriait, savourant déjà sa victoire.

Le prince Hoseok était à elle.

*****

« Hyung, pardonne-nous, je t'en prie ! Nous n'avons rien fait de déplacé, et t'avons aucunement trompé. Je te le jure ! »

Jungkook suppliait son protecteur, tentant de le convaincre de leur bonne foi : Taehyung et lui n'étaient rien de plus que des amis.

« Vous sembliez pourtant proches, répliqua Hoseok d'une voix ferme, son amertume se ressentant dans ses intonations. Plus proches que je l'ai été depuis que Taehyung a perdu sa mémoire. »

Les deux plus jeunes baissèrent la tête, car ils ne pouvaient nier qu'ils étaient devenus très proches, leur amitié étant comme une évidence pour eux.

« Nous sommes simplement amis... Meilleurs amis, peut-être ? » suggéra Taehyung, et il semblait qu'il tentait plus de se convaincre lui-même que de se défendre.

« Des amis qui se dévorent des yeux » intervint Yoongi pour la première fois. Il paraissait le plus calme des quatre hommes, mais tout son être bouillonnait de l'intérieur : connaissant Hoseok depuis sa naissance, il avait vécu toutes les fois où le prince héritier avait été trahi.

Il était celui qui l'avait réconforté, rassuré, faisant tout pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher : la jalousie et la méchanceté gratuite des gens agissaient tel un poison, et Hoseok était hélas trop sensible à ces paroles sirupeuses et vénéneuses.

Yoongi seul savait à quel point les critiques négatives atteignaient son cousin. Lui seul pouvait interpréter correctement son comportement. Lui seul pouvait voir la peine voilée derrière son sourire aussi éblouissant que factice, et la douleur nichée dans ses prunelles. Lui seul avait le privilège de passer certaines de ses nuits à réconforter le prince héritier, à sécher ses larmes, à lui murmurer doucement des paroles douces et réconfortantes, remplies d'amour.

Pendant longtemps, Yoongi avait ressenti de très forts sentiments pour son cousin. Hoseok représentait son soleil, sa bonne étoile, sa source de lumière qui le guidait depuis sa naissance : ses parents et les souverains témoignaient de leur lien indestructible depuis la naissance du plus jeune.

Alors qu'ils étaient adolescents, le jeune noble avait avoué son amour à son cousin : Hoseok n'éprouvait pas la même chose, mais ne l'avait pas repoussé. Leurs gestes déjà affectueux étaient devenus plus tendres, naturellement, et peut-être ce comportement avait déclenché les rumeurs sur leur possible relation amoureuse.

Ils avaient partagé de nombreux baisers, et avaient découvert les plaisirs charnels ensemble, mais ils avaient rapidement compris qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, et avaient mis un terme à leur relation.

« Vous flirtez, décréta Yoongi en fixant Taehyung et Jungkook tour à tour. Bien plus que de simples amis le feraient, et cela se voit. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré la douceur prudente dans les propos de leur aîné, ses deux interlocuteurs se sentirent étrangement accusés. Contraints d'avouer, ils ne purent que hocher la tête, confirmant les doutes des deux cousins.

« Peut-être devrais-je abandonner, alors, et laisser votre histoire s'épanouir » dit Hoseok en baissant les yeux, décidant de se résigner à la fourberie du destin. Que pouvait-il faire, après tout ?

De manière surprenante, ce fut le prince triton qui s'expliqua :

« Je dois l'avouer, je suis fortement attiré par Jungkook. Je n'y peux rien... Mais cela ne va pas plus loin...

\- Pour l'instant, interrompit Hoseok, un rictus étrange déformant ses lèvres.

\- Pour l'instant, oui, peut-être... »

Un lourd silence s'abattit, les quatre hommes réfléchissant aux conséquences que cet événement pourrait causer.

Fallait-il passer outre cet incident, et consacrer ses forces à rechercher le mystérieux magicien qui a rendu Taehyung humain, lui effaçant la mémoire au passage ? Le prince de la mer ne se souvenait même pas qu'il était auparavant un triton !

« Je... Je pense savoir qui vous veut du mal. »

Jungkook soupira. Il avait caché son secret jusqu'à ce jour, mais voir les trois autres hommes souffrir l'avait décidé à révéler la vérité : la culpabilité le rongeait, et il sentait que la situation lui échappait.

Finalement, l'adolescent ne se révélait pas capable de jouer son rôle dans le plan établi, car son amitié pour les trois nobles était plus forte et plus précieuse qu'une promesse d'amour.

« C'est Halsey, la fille du Premier ministre. Et... ma petite amie. »

*****

La suite prochainement ! 


	7. Chapitre 7

[ **Daechwita, daechwita, ja ullyeola daechwita... **

**Ça tourne en boucle dans ma tête, et je ne m'en remets pas de voir Yoongi... ou plutôt Agust D, avec les cheveux longs, en costume et maniant le sabre comme dans un vrai drama !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien en ces temps particuliers... et je m'excuse pour la lenteur de mes publications, l'inspiration n'était définitivement pas au rendez-vous pendant ce confinement.**

**Bonne lecture !** ]

Taehyung trembla en entendant ce nom : Halsey, Halsey... Ce nom lui était familier ! Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux fixant un point invisible alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer pour rechercher dans sa mémoire quel visage associer au nom évoqué par Jungkook.

« Halsey », comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ce prénom alors que sa mémoire avait été, lui avait-on expliqué, totalement effacée ? Pourquoi aurait-il retenu le nom de cette personne, et non celui du prince, de ses parents, de ses amis ?

« Halsey, répéta Yoongi, qu'a-t-elle à voir dans cette histoire ?

\- Elle a _tout à voir_, hyung » répondit Jungkook.

Il voyait ses aînés être dubitatifs, ainsi reprit-il avec véhémence :

« S'il vous plaît, vous devez me croire ! Je vous assure que Halsey est celle qui vous veut du mal ! Je... Je ne devais pas vous le révéler, mais je ne supporte pas vous voir dans cette souffrance... par ma faute... »

L'adolescent baissa la tête, tentant de retenir ses larmes de couler, tant sa culpabilité et son désir d'être compris et pardonné étaient grands.

Hoseok se leva, pour s'accroupir devant son protégé. Malgré ce qu'il avait interprété comme une trahison, Jungkook avait toujours une grande place dans le grand cœur du prince, et il ne pouvait supporter de le voir pleurer, plus encore s'il en était la cause.

« Jungkookie... regarde-moi. Si tu dis que Halsey est la personne qui veut nous nuire, je te crois. Tu dois cependant développer pour que nous comprenions la situation... » parla-t-il d'une voix douce, rassurante, presque comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

Et Jungkook aimait plus que tout que son aîné le considère comme un enfant à protéger.

* * *

« La mer est vraiment bleue aujourd'hui, c'est une vue ravissante. »

Jungkook sursauta, peu habitué à être dérangé lors de sa contemplation de l'océan, et se retourna vers la femme qui s'était adressée à lui.

« Mademoiselle Frang, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, décontenancé que la fille du Premier ministre lui parle. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, car elle était noble, et lui domestique, et son devoir était de la servir et obéir à ses moindres désirs.

« Non, non, mon ami, je venais simplement admirer l'horizon ; comme tu te trouvais déjà là, je pensais faire ta connaissance. »

Sa voix était douce, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres ; elle regardait l'adolescent avec bienveillance, mais dans ses yeux pétillait une lueur d'amusement. Ses traits étaient harmonieux, ses cheveux longs et bruns, coiffés de manière étrange, et sa robe rose mettait grandement en valeur ses atouts féminins, d'une manière qui différait des autres femmes de la Cour, et le résultat était attrayant.

Halsey Frang était une belle femme, et quiconque l'observait pouvait remarquer la confiance apparente qu'elle avait en elle, et sa personnalité devait certainement être aussi explosive que les couleurs éclatantes de son maquillage.

« Je vous en prie, mademoiselle, approchez-vous pour mieux observer la mer – je vous laisse ma place » offrit-il avec un sourire, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Merci. Dis-moi, quel est ton nom ? interrogea Halsey d'une voix suave, et il semblait qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à son interlocuteur.

\- Je m'appelle Jeon Jeongguk, mademoiselle, répondit-il. Après un court temps de réflexion, il précisa son métier, persuadé que la jeune noble détournerait son attention de sa personne en apprenant l'absence de bleu dans son sang. Je suis domestique au palais, serviteur particulier du prince Hoseok. »

Halsey eut un sourire, dont Jungkook remarqua aisément la nature moqueuse.

« J'avais en effet remarqué que tu servais le prince, mais je ne connaissais pas ton nom. Je suis ravie de te connaître, Jeongguk. »

Un silence s'installa, et de manière surprenante il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux, comme si la différence de rang et leur récente proximité n'étaient pas importants.

« Souvent, je passe des heures entières à regarder par la fenêtre. La couleur de l'océan est fascinante, mais ce qui doit se trouver au loin doit l'être encore plus. Nous regardons actuellement vers le sud-ouest, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est la vie là-bas, au Japon ? Sont-ils les barbares sanguinaires et sans pitié comme ils sont décrits dans nos histoires de guerre ? Nous détestent-ils, cherchent-ils toujours à nous envahir ? En quoi leur mode de vie, leurs traditions et leurs gastronomies diffèrent-elles des nôtres ? J'aimerais avoir les réponses à ses questions, hélas mon père me tient enfermée dans ce palais comme si j'étais la princesse – il craint qu'en dehors de ces murs, quelque chose ne m'arrive dès mon pied posé dans la cour, déclara-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un rire léger, et Jungkook songea que c'était adorable.

\- Votre père le duc est bien protecteur, vous ne risquez rien ici, et même dans tout le royaume. Nos souverains nous ont apporté paix et sécurité, vous pourriez voyager jusqu'à l'île de Jeju sans souci aucun ! »

Le domestique soupira, s'accoudant contre les barrières du balcon, ses yeux noirs se perdant vers cet horizon que lui aussi, rêvait d'explorer.

« Je partage votre envie de prendre les voiles et de parcourir le monde. J'ai vu, dans la bibliothèque, les globes représentant notre planète... Il existe tellement de contrées à découvrir, à visiter ! Les livres nous donnent une certaine vision de l'étranger, chaque récit, chaque détail est fascinant, mais... Rien ne vaudra jamais de voir cela de ses propres yeux : les parades des gardes du roi d'Angleterre ! Les châteaux des rois de France ! Les collections d'art des nobles italiens ! Les forêts mystérieuses de l'Allemagne ! Les tulipes néerlandaises ! Les carnavals espagnols ! Les pyramides d'Egypte, construites il y a des milliers d'années et toujours debout... Les temples du Cambodge et de Chine, les pyramides carrées du Mexique, les animaux et les plantes aussi colorés que dangereux d'Amazonie ! Les fleuves interminables et les montagnes rejoignant le ciel... Tous les dessins que j'ai vus représentant cela me font rêver ; hélas, seule mon imagination est à ma portée... »

L'expression triste du noiraud était attendrissante, et malgré elle, la peine étreignit le cœur de Halsey. Ce qu'elle avait dit sur la protection excessive de son père était vrai, et son désir de voyager également.

Secrètement, elle et son père cherchaient à intégrer la famille royale. C'était un objectif de vie, comme une promotion, eux qui possédaient déjà un duché et bénéficiaient du titre de noblesse le plus élevé en ce royaume.

Cependant, plus que l'ambition de son père qui lorgnait le pouvoir, Halsey convoitait le prince Hoseok pour une chose qui l'intéressait bien plus que l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir sur les affaires du royaume : en épousant le prince, et en devenant reine, elle serait à la fois enfermée dans sa fonction et libre de ses gestes.

Si elle devenait souveraine, elle pourrait visiter son royaume à son gré, et elle savait que Hoseok ne lui interdirait pas ces déplacements : le prince n'était pas un homme qui imposerait des restrictions à son épouse, et serait en faveur d'une équité exemplaire au sein du couple royal, à l'image de l'union parfaite de ses parents.

« Jeongguk, et si nous rêvions ensemble de ces endroits merveilleux qui existent en ce monde ? »

* * *

« Nous nous sommes revus par la suite, de nombreuses fois, de manière si discrète que personne n'a jamais rien remarqué, même pas vous, s'amusa Jungkook en s'adressant au prince et à son cousin. Halsey est une personne attachante, je vous l'assure, même si je comprends à présent quels peuvent être ses desseins et ce qu'elle a fait subir à Taetae... Je suis convaincu qu'elle a été honnête avec moi. Elle m'a dévoilé de nombreuses choses, y compris sa pratique secrète de la magie, ce qui est certainement une preuve de confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien, tout simplement une preuve de ma stupidité aveugle, moi qui suis tombé sous son charme... »

Le garçon soupira, portant sa main droite à sa nuque pour signifier son embarras dans un geste aussi involontaire que spontané.

« Halsey et moi nous disons tout, parfois nous discutons pendant des heures, le plus souvent en observant cet océan qui est à l'origine de notre amitié. Un jour, j'ai entendu une conversation entre vous... parlant de tritons, de sirènes, d'un certain Taehyung aux cheveux bleus... Tout à mon excitation d'avoir la confirmation que des créatures relativement similaires aux humains existaient bien dans la mer, j'ai couru vers Halsey et ai partagé avec elle ma découverte. Nous étions tellement fascinés et intrigués par cela... Comprenez-moi ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû écouter ce dont vous parliez entre vous, c'était votre secret... Mais pour nous, c'était comme un mystère levé, un pas de plus vers notre rêve de découverte... »

Taehyung posa sa main sur celle du domestique, dans un geste réconfortant qui le fit sursauter. Les deux nobles n'émirent aucun commentaire, car leur attention s'était focalisée sur les propos de leur ami ; leur avis était partagé, ils ne savaient pas qui blâmer et si Halsey et Jungkook méritaient leur pardon.

En vérité, la fille du Premier ministre et l'adolescent n'avaient commis aucun crime : Jungkook était proche de l'âge adulte, la loi ne punissait pas la relation d'une personne majeure avec un mineur, si ce dernier avait atteint la majorité sexuelle. Si la jeune femme prouvait un manque de bienséance en courtisant publiquement le prince Hoseok tout en entretenant déjà une relation amoureuse avec un autre homme, rien ne pouvait lui être concrètement reproché.

Le sortilège lancé au prince triton, en revanche, n'était pas un acte qui pouvait être ignoré : effacer la mémoire d'un individu révélait une volonté de nuire ; Halsey connaissait la nature de la relation entre lui et Hoseok, ainsi faire disparaître ses souvenirs était un moyen de l'écarter et assurer son mariage royal.

Mais comment prouver l'utilisation de la magie par la jeune femme, et sa responsabilité ? Qui les croirait sur parole, alors qu'un tel discours serait entendu comme une diffamation infâme envers la duchesse et son respectable père, le Premier ministre, le bras-droit du roi ?

Hoseok commença à marcher, revenant inlassablement sur ses pas alors qu'il tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son cousin aux cheveux verts l'observait silencieusement, lui-même plongé dans ses pensées.

Son cœur le poussait à croire Jungkook, et il était persuadé que le prince partageait cet avis. S'ils culpabilisaient de ne pas s'être aperçus du secret de leur ami, leur petit frère qu'ils n'avaient pas vu grandir – mais devaient-ils vraiment se sentir coupables de quelque chose ? Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire quant à la vie privée du plus jeune – les deux adultes souhaitaient plus que tout le protéger. En révélant cette histoire, Halsey chercherait certainement à punir Jungkook.

Pour le prince, la jeune femme qu'il croyait inoffensive, quoi qu'hypocrite, baissait dans son estime, et sa vision d'elle était désormais noircie au point de masquer toutes les qualités qu'il avait pu entrevoir en elle. Son père et elle étaient désormais des ennemis, et si le Premier ministre était à ce point assoiffé de pouvoir, Hoseok avait le devoir de prévenir ses parents d'un éventuel danger, tout proche.

« Je te crois, affirma-t-il finalement, et je pense que Yoongi aussi. Cela peut paraître une histoire folle, car je ne sais pas comment nous pourrons prouver une telle chose insensée – Halsey, utilisant la magie sur un triton ! – mais nous devons agir. Si elle est capable de lancer un sort contre Taehyung, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire par la suite ? »

Le regard protecteur et inquiet que portait l'humain sur Taehyung fit colorer les joues du prince de Vante. Une fois de plus, il percevait l'amour que Hoseok éprouvait pour lui, et son cœur se serra encore plus sous la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'avoir trahi en séduisant Jungkook.

« Dois-je tout révéler à mes parents ? Penses-tu qu'ils me feront confiance ? demanda Hoseok en se tournant vers son cousin, car Yoongi était toujours de bon conseil, et il était la personne en qui il faisait le plus confiance, sur tous les sujets et pour tous les aspects de la vie, y compris les décisions politiques et internes à la famille régnante.

\- Jusqu'à présent, tes parents t'ont toujours fait confiance, Seokie. Il sera difficile de soutenir cette histoire sans preuves, mais... Ta parole, la mienne, peut-être aussi celle de Jungkook que nous connaissons tous très bien et que nous avons pratiquement élevé, seront toujours, je l'espère, plus importantes que celle de Frang et sa fille, assura-t-il avec un certain mépris dans sa voix. »

Assurément, le jeune mentholé ne portait pas le Premier ministre et sa famille dans son cœur. Soudain, une part de son esprit songea à Jimin, et il espéra que les bouleversements au sein du palais ne causeraient aucun préjudice, à lui comme au royaume de Vante dont ils devraient révéler l'existence aux souverains.

« Venez. A cette heure, mes parents devraient avoir terminé leur réunion avec les ambassadeurs d'Arabie. »

Hochant la tête en signe d'obéissance, les quatre jeunes hommes quittèrent la chambre du prince, à la fois prêts et nerveux à l'idée de faire face au roi et à la reine, mais l'enjeu était trop grand, et plus que jamais il fallait faire preuve de courage.

En signe de soutien, et pour lui assurer qu'il lui faisait confiance et lui avait accordé son pardon, Hoseok posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère de cœur, et la malaxa délicatement, offrant un sourire à son cadet.

Jungkook rendit son sourire à celui qu'il admirait tant, ignorant que son destin était scellé : dans la pénombre, les observant avec une expression furieuse, une sorcière réfléchissait déjà aux moyens qu'elle pourrait employer pour punir ce serviteur trop naïf.


End file.
